Eyes: You and My Dream
by 9'RainBow
Summary: AR. Light mulai melupakan mata L. Oneshot LightL. Post-L's Death. RnR?


_Disclaimer: Death Note isn't mine._

* * *

_"__Light-kun..."_

Light terbangun. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali di ruangan serba putih itu, silau dengan cahaya lampu yang benderang. Tangannya meraba sebelah kanan ranjang putih yang ditempatinya.

Tidak ada orang.

Detik jam terasa lambat. Dan entah kenapa ia langsung teringat malam di mana dia menghabiskan waktu bersama seorang pemuda berpostur bungkuk penyuka makanan manis di kamar itu. Pemuda dari masa lalunya.

Setengah mengantuk, Light kembali menaikkan selimutnya, lalu terlelap.

* * *

**Eyes: You and My Dream**

* * *

Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggunya di jam seperti ini, bahkan panggilan dari Misa sekalipun.

"Light-kun, data kasus pembunuhan Desember lalu akan segera kucetak," suara Matsuda terdengar satu oktaf lebih tinggi di tengah dengungan mesin.

"Ini berkas yang diminta FBI selesaikan minggu lalu," ujar Mogi seraya menyerahkan setumpuk kertas dari belakang kursi Light.

"Maaf, Light-kun," kali ini Aizawa, "aku tahu kau sedang sibuk, tapi polisi minta keterangan pelaku pembakaran _mansion_ keluarga Tachibana sekarang juga."

Ruangan itu penuh sesak. Entah sejak kapan rutinitas hariannya hanya duduk di depan komputer dan menyelesaikan kasus yang ditinggalkan L sambil ditemani orang-orang kepolisian. Terkadang ia sungguh tidak percaya L bisa melakukan semua ini sendirian dan hanya dibantu Watari.

"Terima kasih, Matsuda-san. Akan kuperiksa setelah berkas dari FBI. Dan ini," sambungnya pada Aizawa sambil menyerahkan dua lembar kertas, "katakan pelakunya adalah anak kandung Tuan Tachibana sendiri."

Jarinya mengetik berirama dalam ruangan itu. Sesekali ekor matanya menangkap cahaya pada layar ponsel yang diletakkan di dekatnya. Pasti telepon dari Misa.

"Tidak ada waktu," bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Ryuk, _shinigami_ yang selalu mengikutinya, akhir-akhir ini tidak tampak. Mungkin dia merasa bosan dengan semua aktivitas baru Light, sehingga pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa dan kembali tanpa aba-aba. Tapi Light tidak ambil pusing. Baginya, ada atau tidak adanya Ryuk, harinya tetap berjalan sibuk.

Dan sepanjang sisa hari itu, Light tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari komputer.

* * *

_"__Tidak sopan sekali bicara tanpa menatap mataku, Light-kun..."_

Light terbangun. Seingatnya ia tadi bermimpi tentang seorang pemuda bertubuh pucat, tapi dia tidak ingat apa isi mimpinya. Kepalanya pening saat mencoba mengingat. Merasa itu tindakan sia-sia, ia meraba ke sebelah kanan ranjangnya.

Ada seseorang.

Refleks—sedikit terkejut, malah—ia menoleh.

Misa sedang tidur di sampingnya. Gaun tidur putihnya sedikit tersingkap, menampakkan kulit mulus khas perempuan. Light menarik selimut untuk menutupinya.

"Light-kun..." Misa, seperti tersadar akan keberadaan Light, memeluk pinggang pemuda itu dengan tangan jenjangnya. Matanya tetap terpejam.

Dengan lembut, ia mengembalikan tangan Misa ke samping badan gadis itu lalu menyelimutinya. Ia duduk tegak, berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela besar apartemen milik Misa yang menyebarkan cahaya dalam keredupan ruangan.

Dentang jam berbunyi dua kali. Light teringat akhir-akhir ini ia selalu sulit tidur, dan jika tertidur, ia selalu bangun jam dua. Mungkin ini efek dari rasa lelahnya, atau mungkin ia sudah tertular insomnia akut L ketika menyelesaikan kasus.

"Tidak mungkin," pikirnya pahit. Tentu saja ini akibat kelelahan. Tidak mungkin ia akan jadi seperti L yang punya kantung mata besar mirip panda itu.

Omong-omong tentang pemuda itu, Light juga teringat kalau akhir-akhir ini ia selalu memimpikannya jika tertidur. Kadang ia duduk dengan gaya khasnya di samping Light, kadang dia berdiri bungkuk di depannya—seperti yang dia lakukan di tengah hujan di bulan November, tiga bulan yang lalu.

Tapi ada yang tetap sama setiap dia melihat wajah L. Dia tidak melihat matanya.

Entah kenapa di setiap mimpinya, mata L selalu tertutupi rambut hitam. Light tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakannya dengan rivalnya itu karena setelah terbangun, ia langsung lupa. Ia ingat bibir L yang kadang ditarik datar, mengulum lolipop, maupun tersenyum misterius. Semua masih segar dalam ingatannya kecuali kenyataan bahwa ia sudah lupa warna kedua mata L.

Apakah warnanya biru? Tidak, sepertinya tidak. Cokelat? Bukan. Hijau? Apalagi. Atau mungkin...

"Light-kun, ada apa?" tanya Misa. Suaranya terdengar mengantuk, tapi ia sudah duduk tegak di ranjangnya. Mata cokelatnya bersinar dalam remang.

Light menatapnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Light-kun, istirahatlah," bujuknya sambil tersenyum manis, "Misa tahu Light-kun lelah, dan mumpung besok libur, lebih baik Light-kun tidur."

Light memandang berkeliling, seakan baru melihat apatemen ini untuk pertama kali. Ia melihat meja rias dengan cermin besar terpampang di sudut sebelah barat ruangan. Lemari besar berwarna hitam berdiri di samping ranjang yang ditempatinya bersama Misa. Lalu ia memandang Misa, yang tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sudah susah-susah dapat libur sehari, harusnya Light-kun menghabiskannya tanpa meninggalkan tempat tidur. Dan Misa senang sekali, lho, Light-kun mau mampir ke sini. Kan jarang bisa berdua dengan Light-kun sekarang," ujarnya lembut diiringi derai tawa.

Sekali lagi Light mengedarkan pandangannya. _Mana Ryuk?—_batinnya. _Biasanya dia akan mengganggu di saat-saat begini._

"Light-kun?"

Mendesah, ia kembali berbaring di ranjang. Kali ini ia membiarkan tangan Misa bertengger di pinggangnya.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama ia menatap layar komputer. Matanya terasa perih.

Matsuda menepuk bahunya dan tersenyum. "Light-kun sudah bergadang dua hari penuh. Jadi tolong istirahatlah sebentar. Biar kami yang membereskan sisanya hari ini."

Light melihat ayahnya yang sedang membaca data di sofa dengan serius, Aizawa yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di sebelah ayahnya, dan Mogi yang hilang entah ke mana.

Seakan diberi komando, ayahnya menatapnya lalu mengangguk mendukung Matsuda.

"Tidurlah, Light. Serahkan ini pada kami," ujarnya.

Light berpikir sejenak lalu berdiri.

"Terima kasih. Kalian juga istirahatlah."

Dan dengan diiringi suara ceria Matsuda, ia keluar dari ruang penyelidikan menuju kamar L.

.

Semua tampak sama seperti tiga bulan yang lalu, kecuali aroma makanan manis yang samar-samar mulai hilang.

Light langsung merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang putih itu dengan kasar. Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya, merasa sangat lelah.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Ryuk datang. Dia hanya minta apel pesanannya dan pergi lagi dengan dalih ada tontonan yang lebih menarik dibanding menonton orang-orang yang menyelesaikan masalah dunia. Dan hari ini dia tidak kembali.

Ia mengantuk sekali.

_"__Light-kun..."_

Mungkin ia sedang bermimpi sekarang karena ia mendengar suara L di kepalanya. _Masa bodoh_, pikirnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikirannya yang sudah terganggu itu.

"Pergilah, Ryuuzaki. Kau mengganggu tidurku."

_"__..."_

"..."

_"__Saya tidak mengganggu, kok."_

Light mendengus. Kalau ini hanya mimpi, ia dapat melakukan apapun, kan? Bahkan termasuk mengumpat L?

"Oh ya, kau tidak menggangguku sama sekali. Ini tengah malam dan aku kelelahan dan hal terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah berbicara denganmu yang _sama sekali_ tidak mengganggu," ujarnya dengan penekanan pada empat kata terakhir.

_"__... hm..."_

"Hhh... ada apa?"

_"__Tidak. Hanya saja... saya rindu kamar ini."_

Light mendesah lelah. "Kalau begitu, nikmatilah turmu sendirian dan biarkan aku tidur..."

_"__..."_

"..."

_"__Light-kun tahu?"_

"Tidak. Apa?"

_"__Saya juga rindu Light-kun."_

Light terkekeh. "Kau? Rindu padaku? Jangan bercanda."

_"__Saya serius."_

"Kenapa?"

_"__Karena... sangat sepi di sini."_

Untuk pertama kalinya Light membuka mata setelah memutuskan untuk tidur. Ia meraba ranjang sebelah kanannya.

Ada sesorang.

Terkejut—hampir terlonjak—ia menoleh dan mendapati L sudah ada di sana. Pemuda itu sedang menatap langit-langit.

"Kau... masih hidup?" tanyanya kaget.

_"__Menurutmu aku tampak nyata?"_ tanya L lirih.

"Ya, yah... sepertinya."

Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang bicara di antara mereka.

Light melihat langit-langit—mengikuti pandangan L. "Jadi... kau kesepian?"

L hanya mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar sendirian?"

_"__Tentu saja. Sama siapa lagi?"_ dengus L.

"Kukira... ah, tidak jadi."

Sunyi lagi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Light akhirnya.

_"__Baik. Saya belum pernah merasa seperti ini. Ringan seperti bulu dan tanpa beban,"_ jawab L.

Light mendesah. "Aku—"

_"__Tidak, Light-kun. Jangan bicara apa-apa tentang masa lalu. Saya ingin merasa damai seperti ini, tidak memikirkan kasus kita dulu,"_ potong L.

Light menghela napas. "Begitu? Baiklah. Dan omong-omong, kasusmu aku yang menyelesaikan. Aku sampai heran kau bisa tahan menanggung semua itu."

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Light mendengar L tertawa. Suara rendah yang jernih dan terasa beriak. Tanpa sadar, Light ingin mendengarnya lagi.

_"__Dan bagaimana kabar Misa Amane?"_

_Dug_. Light merasa seseorang memukul dadanya dengan keras.

"Baik."

_"__Kau tinggal bersamanya, kan?"_

Light kehilangan kata-kata. Haruskah dia jawab 'iya' dengan santai—hal yang lazimnya dilakukan semua orang? Ataukah dia harus bilang 'tidak', karena entah bagaimana, ia tidak ingin L tahu...

_"__Tenang saja, saya sudah tahu, Light-kun,"_ ujar L datar.

"... Ya."

Sunyi sekali lagi.

_"__Light-kun, lihat saya,"_ bisik L sambil berbaring ke samping agar Light bisa melihatnya.

Light tidak bergerak. Ia takut ketika mata mereka bertemu, semua ini akan hilang secara bersamaan. Ia takut tidak bisa melihat mata L lagi.

Tapi akhirnya ia berbalik juga.

Di sanalah L. Berbaring dan menatapnya. Kulit pucat L entah bagaimana terlihat lebih pucat. Rambutnya yang hitam terlihat agak rapi dan poninya hanya menutup sedikit mata kelabu miliknya.

Light bisa melihat mata L!

Ia terperangah. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan warna kelabu yang selalu membuatnya seperti ditelan dalam lubang hitam pekat tak berdasar? Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa pantulan dirinya dalam mata itu?

_"__Hei,"_ bisik L.

"Hm?"

_"__Peganglah tanganku,"_ ujar L sambil menjulurkan tangan kanan pucatnya ke ranjang antara dia dan Light.

Light menatap mata kelam itu, berusaha mencari tahu maksud tindakan di luar kebiasaan L, tapi gagal. Ia tersenyum lelah.

"Mm," gumamnya sambil meraih tangan L dan menggenggamnya. Tangan itu terasa sedingin es, tapi Light tidak berpikir untuk melepaskannya sekarang.

L menatapnya. _"Saya ingin melakukan ini agak lama. Apa merepotkan?"_

Light menggeleng pelan. Sejujurnya ia malah senang.

Mereka diam membisu.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi ke tempatmu berada, Ryuuzaki, jadi jangan tunggu aku."

Ucapan Light yang tiba-tiba itu sedikit mengejutkan L, tapi ia malah menggenggam tangan Light erat.

_"__Saya tahu."_

"Bahkan di kehidupan selanjutnya, jika memang itu ada."

_"__Saya tahu."_

"Kau aneh."

_"__Saya tahu."_

Light mendengus lagi, "Jadi apa yang kau tidak tahu?"

L melihat tangannya yang digenggam Light. Lalu dia tersenyum, _"Saya tidak tahu perasaan Light-kun."_

"..."

_"__..."_

"Kalau ini memang mimpi, kau terasa begitu nyata bagiku," ujar Light lembut.

_"__Ya, kau juga nyata bagiku, Light-kun." _

"Benarkah?"

L kembali tersenyum.

_"Ya. Selalu. Selamanya."_

Light tidak pernah tahu betapa dia merindukan L. Tapi saat pemuda itu ada di depannya sekarang, ia tidak ambil pusing.

Toh, jika ini memang mimpi, ia akan terbangun besok.

* * *

Light bangun pukul enam tepat. Tidak ada suara apapun selain detak jam yang membosankan dan dengung mesin kopi di dapur. Ia meraba ranjangnya sebelah kanan. Dan tersenyum.

Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan mata L lagi.

* * *

**END**

* * *

A/N:

_Haduh, saya buta genre nih, maaf kalo salah XD_

_Pertama, saya mau minta maaf atas tindakan saya yang menyebalkan beberapa waktu lalu. Duh, kalo ingat, rasanya pingin jedotin kepala ke dinding. Saya memang berada dalam kondisi bad mood kemarin. Maaf, Minna... *bows*_

_Cerita ini saya persembahkan untuk kucing kesayangan saya yang terancam kehilangan sebelah penglihatannya... hiks, kalau Minna juga punya kucing, saya harap jangan jadi pemilik macam saya, ya... _;( _haha, jadi curhat..._

_Terus, nggak tahu tiga bulan setelah L mati, Light tinggal dengan Misa atau nggak. Tapi saya malas ngecek, jadi demi kepentingan ff ini, begitu aja ya... *ditimpuk* Oh iya, ada sedikit kalimat yang saya kutip dari SAO episode 7 (readers: dasar author nggak kreatif.) Maaf... _(._.)

_Untuk semua readers yang membaca, baik mereview ataupun yang silent, makasih banyak ya! Duh, ni A/N jadi kepanjangan deh... _Σ(°д°;)

_Akhir kata, semoga bahagia selalu! Find your happiness out there and bring that to person you love._

_See ya later (maybe)... _^,^

.R.


End file.
